A New Beginning
by kitfoxgirl
Summary: When Naruko was ten she was attacked and that caused her to meet the Kyuubi and learned about her parents, but her apartment cought on fire during the attack. So the Hokage gave her the place her mom left her.
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning: Chapter 1

So I was walking home from the academy and was passing by an alley just a little ways from the Hokage's tower, but then about five or six people came out of the alley

"Well look what we have here boys a demon bitch" said one of the men

I started to run away from them.

(Hokage tower Sarutobi's pov)

So I was just doing paper work when I heard a scream for help I looked out the window and there I saw Naruko being chased down the street so I called for two Anbu that would take care of the people chasing her and would look after her and bring her to me after they took care of the men.

(Naruko's pov)

So I was chased into an alleyway and was trapped between the men and a brick wall suddenly something hard was thrown at me and hit me in the head and the last thing I remember was two Anbu taking out the men then I blacked out.

When i came too the first thing I heard was growling. I opened my eyes and saw what looked like the ceiling of a sewer I sat up and looked around and saw lots of water then someone spoke or something.

"**Come here child" **

So I got up and began walking in the direction of the growling. As I turned another corner I came to a big cage as I slowly went up to the cage big red eyes opened and looked down at me.

"**So you are my container. What has caused you so much pain to come and see me"** said the thing

"I…I was getting chase and hurt by villagers again and one through something at me" I said a little scared

"**Girl you have nothing to be afraid of I promised you father and mother I would look after you after what happened six years ago" said the thing**

"What did happen six years ago? And who are you if I may ask" I asked

"**I my dear am the Kyuubi No Kitsune and i had unintentionally attacked your peaceful village" said the Kyuubi**

"Are you saying you didn't mean to attack the village?" I asked

"**Yes I was under control by someone with red and black eyes. You interest me girl. What is your name girl" said/asked the Kyuubi**

"I'm Uzumaki Naruko" I said

"**Well Naruko you interest me because you don't show fear even in front of me the demon lord" he said **

"It's because I know you won't hurt me. Oh and before you said you knew my parents can you tell who they were?" I asked

Kyuubi looked at me sadly **"yes I did your father was Namikaze Minato and your mother was Uzumaki Kushina" said Kyuubi **

"Wait? Namikaze Minato the fourth Hokage is my dad?" I asked

"**Yes he is even ask the current Hokage also your mom left a will of things for you and also left you this awesome place" said Kyuubi **

"Really? Cool" I said

"**Well kit I think you should wake up now. Also I'm now able to talk to you through a mind link so don't be shocked if I talk to you and your awake" said Kyuubi**

"Ok and thank you Kyuubi-sama" I said and then I closed my eyes. When I opened them I was in the hospital. I looked around and saw the door about to open.

"Oh Naruko your awake" said Sarutobi

"Yea. Hey Jiji can I ask you something?" I asked

"Sure Naruko" said Sarutobi

"Was my father Namikaze Minato" I asked

Sarutobi's eyes went wide "Who told you?" he asked

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me" I said

"Naruko who told you?" asked Sarutobi

"Kyuu" I said

"Kyuu? Who is Kyuu?" he asked

I motioned him to come closer to me and whispered in his ear "The Kyuubi No Kitsune"

Sarutobi's eyes widened even more

"You talk to him" he asked

I nodded "He said he didn't mean to attack the village he was controlled by someone with red and black eyes" I said

"Do you trust him Naruko?" asked Sarutobi

"I do. Oh and he also told me my mom left me something in her will can I have it?" I asked

"Yes you may. I was planning to give you it anyway because your apartment was burned down while those men chased you" said Sarutobi

"Well I'm glad nothing special was in there besides my clothes which I was planning to change soon and an old guitar" I said

"Naruko how about you get dressed and then I'll show you, your new place I think you will like it." Said Sarutobi


	2. new home and talent show

A New Beginning: Chapter 2

(Ok if you all have notice I changed the summary a little. Naruko was eight but I want this to be a little later from when the Uchiha clan was killed and from what I know Sasuke was eight when they were killed so now everyone is ten sorry if I am confusing any one if you don't get it just message me)

XXX

So I got up and went into the bathroom with my clothes. A minute later I came out and left with Jiji. We walk for a while until we came to large gates where there was a large forest inside.

"Jiji what are we doing here?" I asked

"Naruko welcome to The Forest of Death" said Sarutobi

"Wait this is the place my mom left me" asked Naruko

Sarutobi nodded "It is indeed the place. There is a big tower in the middle and here is a letter your mom left you about the place."

I took the letter and began to read it

'Dear Naruko,

I have left you this hoping you will love it as much as I did. On to more important stuff about the tower. In the tower there is a seal on the third floor up that you can adjust so that nobody can go in and all you have to do is put you hand on the seal and think of the person you want to let in and don't worry about it not letting you in anyone with Uzumaki blood can go right in. Oh the seal is on the top floor behind a picture. There is also a map of the forest on the 4th floor in the biggest bedroom on that floor which was my bedroom. Also there are 7 levels the first two levels are usually used for the Chuunin exams but from the 3rd floor up there is a kitchen on each floor and there are four bedrooms and one master bedroom on each floor. I really hope you love this place as much as I did.

Love you always

Your mom, Kushina

Ps: if you meet someone named Tsunade Senju she is your godmother and your dad's sensei Jiariya is your godfather /Jiariya is a pervert so watch out for him./'

"I think I'll like it here Jiji" I said

"I'm glad to hear that. Now I'm going to teach you a way to get in and out of here with out having to go through the forest its called the Shunshin no Jutsu" said Sarutobi

"Awesome" I said

"Ok Naruko watch carefully" said Sarutobi

So I practiced for a while until I got it down then Jiji transported us to the tower and said he was already part of the seal. We went in and explored the third level until Jiji had to go back to work and I was left to explore the rest of the building. I headed up to the next level and went straight to the master bedroom. I looked through all the rooms until I finally found the master bedroom. I went in and started looking through stuff. I first looked through an old chest where I found some ninja cloths that might fit me, I also found some photos of my mom and my dad and a photo of my dad's team so I took them out so I could have them in my room. I then went over to the drawers and looked in them when I found a large paper I took it out and found it was the map I was looking for but I would study it later for now I wanted to look around more. Next I looked through the closet and found more cloths like kimonos and some Dresses. Soon I finished looking through the fourth level and went and looked through level five and six but when I went up to the seventh floor I found no rooms but what looked like a music room filled different instruments and in the back of the room was what looked like recording stuff I then spotted a some papers on a music stand I went over to look at them and saw it was a sheet of unfinished music and lucky me it was a violin music sheet so I grabbed the violin and played the unfinished song. When I finished playing it I went and wrote down a few notes to the song and soon I finished the whole song and started to play it again (and you can find the song on youtube its called broken violin)

'Hey Kyuu what do you think of the song?'

'**I think it was lovely' said Kyuubi **

'Do you think I should play it at the talent show at school next week' I asked

'**Yes you should because you have the gift of music just like your mom' said Kyuubi **

'Thank you Kyuu' I said

And I took the Violin and music sheets and went back to the fourth level and went into the master bedroom which was now my room and went to sleep.

{Next week ninja academy talent show}

"Iruka-sensei?" I asked as I came up to him

"Yes Naruko" asked Iruka

"I was wondering if I could just perform for the morning talent show so I don't have to deal with mean parents" I asked

"Sure Naruko. Oh and are you alright I heard what happened last week"

"Yea I'm fine just got hit in the head that's all" I said

Just then Iruka realized I was here really early today.

"Naruko you do know its not even time for school yet right?" asked Iruka

"Yea well I live somewhere way far from here now" I said

"Where do you live now?" asked Iruka

"Somewhere the villagers wouldn't dare go" I said

"And where would that be?" asked Iruka

"Training ground 44" I said

Iruka's eyes widened with horror "B…but that place is to dangerous for a kid like you does the Hokage know?" asked/said Iruka

"Yes he does because he's the one who took me there and I know how to get in and out without a problem" I said

"Well as long as the Hokage knows then I guess its ok" said Iruka

"Hey Iruka-sensei do you need any help this morning?" I asked

"Actually I do. Come on." Said Iruka

So I went to help Iruka with things he needed and soon it was time for school.

"Ok class after lunch today will be our talent show and we have many awesome talents this year and I can't wait to see all of them" said Iruka

So we went on and did our lessons for the day and then went to lunch were I ate alone and talked to Kyuubi and then it was time for the talent show. I was waiting back stage talking to Kyuubi.

'Hey Kyuubi do you think my mom will be watching?' I asked

'I bet she is kit' said Kyuubi

And soon it was almost my turn to go on so I got my violin ready and then it was finally my turn and went on stage and started to play. As soon as the song ended I heard clapping of lots of the kid in the class I bowed and went off stage and went to talk to Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei is it ok if I head home now I feel a little sick" I asked him

"Yes you may Naruko and you did wonderful today" said Iruka

"Thank you" and I headed home.


	3. SORRY!

Hey everyone I'm sorry but I'm putting all my stories on hold cause I keep coming up with new story ideas so until I get all my ideas written down of uploaded with at least one chapter then I don't know and I really don't have too much time on my hands cause of school, and so many different thing so again I'm SO sorry and if any one wants to help me a little I would appreciate it.

kitfoxgirl!


End file.
